podcastdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Blastoff References
Ep 01: "Welp, that's been podcast." Ep 03: "Beep boop boop boop." Ep 03: "Planetary exploration." Ep 03: "I've written extensively on this subject." Ep 03: "Hey there are good rectums here." Ep 03: Puma Punku. Ep 04: Tunnel guy. Ep 04: "Here's a ghost story. Along came a girl. Ehhhhhh!" Ep 04: The voice of the rectum. "Finally, a break." Ep 04: David's book 'I Just Thought of this Just Now: A book on whale jumping & karma." Chapter Two: Names I'm making up on the spot. Ep 04: Guy-who-hopes-dogs-get- dressed-up-as-things is the best character. Ep 04: "I'm bringing Nora Ellen back. Ye-ah!" Ep 05: Kyle's coke bottle neck dream story. Ep 05: Tig's "I immediately want cookies. I'm just so cute!" Ep 05: Tig's tiny house dream. Ep 05: Jen's juggling slippery babies. Ep 07: Deja vu, aka 'been there done that girl'. Ep 08: "We have sex with sheep." Ep 09: First three riddles (dimensions & evolution). Ep 09: Time traveling shoe. Ep 10: Weird gypsy. Ep 11: New lease on lice. Ep 11: Baby Tig smoking. Ep 11: Kyle has night terrors about being stuck in a curtain. Ep 12: Kyle parachuting from a crashing plane. "See you later, suckers!" Ep 12: Ghost hot dog. Ep 12: The unlimited woo plan. Ep 12: "I'm a ghost. Don't do that." Ep 12: Jangling cheese. Ep 13: The first time Aaron blames his computer for failing. Ep 13: First extended riddle (binary), second riddle about who knows what - cleaning? Ep 13: No 'That's Been Podcast'. Ep 14: Inventor Kyle & the solar panel & watering system. Ep 14: Aaron is disciplined for his terrible clips for the first time. Ep 14: Exhausted fireman. Ep 15: "Cool beer you've got there." Ep 15: Obesity riddle Ep 16: Tump. Ep 16: It's time to wash your hair you. Ep 16: Cajun tunnel guy. Ep 17: Mack truck toilet flush. Ep 18: Foreign relations riddle. Ep 19: David's "Hey! I'm walkin' here!" Ep 20: Kyle's dance floor erection. Ep 20: Kyle's universe fancy dress costume. "You a faggot?" Ep 20: Sexual attraction riddle. Ep 20: Kyle's beach pick-up. Ep 20: Kyle's fake party pick-up line. Ep 21: Kyle's bear camping story. Ep 22: Apartment goat farm. Ep 22: Xmas meatball. Ep 22: Food riddle. Ep 23: Kyle's two window smashing stories. Ep 23: Atomic bomb riddle (satin & leather). Ep 23: Everyone just needs their own Zip. Ep 23: Nanobots riddle. Ep 23: Tig's sun gerbil snuggle sack. Ep 24: Kyle old Jewish guy. Ep 24: Kyle Miss America loss meltdown. Ep 24: Knockoutball. Ep 25: Existentialism riddle. Ep 26: Kyle falls in love with a near-stranger. Ep 26: Kyle buys flowers for anorexic girl. Ep 26: David's stalker. Ep 27: Big Bang riddle. Ep 27: Brocklesnitch riddle. Ep 28: Paul F. Tompkins' notebook. Ep 28: Tig & Kyle's first recorded fight. Ep 29: David Suntsberger. Ep 29: Tig attempts a Pangea riddle. Marty attempts an atheism riddle. Kyle riddles too. Ep 29: Kyle's Irish letter. Ep 29: Blastronauts. Ep 30: Innocent adult penises. Ep 31: Tig's Xmas tree obstacle course. Ep 31: Kyle's teacher round kicks and bats a penisicle. Ep 31: Overcome fears by going cross-eyed. Ep 32: Prince Petergood riddle. Ep 33: David sets up the girl he likes with his best friend. Ep 35: What's nuts? Ep 35: Ocean riddle. Ep 35: First ever jazz note. Ep 36: Both noses/Double blood. Ep 36: Cheating riddle. Ep 37: "Swamp rock? You kiddin' me?" Ep 37: Green Circle Award winner. Ep 37: Sustainability riddle. Ep 38 : Nail clipper suicide. Ep 39: New thoughter kids. Ep 39: Nooth otter. Ep 39: Germophode. Ep 39: David & Kyle fight. Ep 39: Kyle's first Spanish definition & riddle. "The dog is not in us." Ep 39: Spanish swamp rock. Ep 39: "Welp, that's been Blastoff. Nope." Ep 41: Vietnam flashback flatulence. Ep 41: Kyle finishes a fan's riddle about nothing in particular. Ep 42: Kyle gets aids and goes to a Billy Joel concert. Ep 42: Kyle finishes a fan's riddle about I'm-not-sure what. Ep 43: Kyle does the kip-up, hurts something, then does the caterpillar. Ep 43: David was molested by his babysitter (touching tongues). Ep 43: Tig's potato recipe. Ep 43: Tig doesn't need a computer - she has a butter churner. Ep 43: Wonder Woman had to bring her boobs when she ran around. Ep 43: Tig's pickle sandwich. Ep 43: Kyle calls Mother. Ep 43: Kyle should've been an abortion. Ep 43: Swamp rock ring tone - "Ding-a-ling a-ling, your mother's calling to talk about your abortion." Ep 44: Kyle's baby wranglers. Ep 44: Baby Kyle gets his junk caught in a bike wheel. Ep 44: Tig acts like a woman poorly. Ep 44: Spanish riddle, David translates on the fly. Ep 45: Latin Grammys acceptance speech. Ep 45: Swamp rock guy shows his level of enlightenment. Ep 45: First SNL opener? Ep 46: "You look beautiful" kid. Ep 46: "I am so happy!" kid. Ep 46: Turkey. Ep 47: Kyle's concussed. Ep 47: First main Aaron wrangle? Ep 48: Tig's wisdom tooth story. Ep 48: You just got Tigged. Ep 48: Microbe riddle. Ep 48: Giggles. Ep 48: What's up with that? What's up? Ep 48: Kyle's first fan email. Ep 49: First glimpse of Native American Indian guy. Ep 49: Perception/mushroom riddle. Ep 49: Fan riddle (Kyle rhymes parent with apparent). Ep 49.5: Kyle calls mother re: niceness. Ep 50: Kyle's hotel hot tub. Ep 51: 'I love you wife.' Ep 51: Genes riddle. Ep 52: Most depressing podcast ever number one. Ep 52: This oughtta (otter) be a good time. Ep 53: Kyle shows Tig his basketballs. Ep 53: Mother makes Kyle pick up girls at the beach. Ep 53: I love wife. Ep 53: Aaron's VIP song. Ep 53: Butternugget95 tweets. Ep 53: Riddle that takes minutes to complete. Ep 54: Tig makes everyone listening for a second time cringe by joking that she may only have a year left. This is pre-cancer diagnosis. Ep 54: Mother thinks Kyle's calves are perfect. Ep 54: Tig & Kyle fight. Ep 54: ALL the voices. Ep 55: Ms Locker room. "I'll have you know my wife can get in and out of any room!" Ep 55: Apple tuba guy panicked all on his face. Huba Tubeman. Ep 55: Music riddle comp. Ep 55: Music improv. Ep 55: Here comes the flute part! Ep 56: David's beach poop. (09:00) Ep 56: "You might be knittin'." Ep 56: "Quit needling me!" Ep 57: Snook and pasghetti. Ep 57: Kyle's all whites at gay pride parade. Ep 57: Here and also there. Ep 59: Kyle & Tig's fight gets physical. Ep 60: American Indian guy. Ep 60: Deiter. Ep 60: Quark riddle. Ep 61: Kyle's fat lumps & Sarah's poor couch. Ep 61: C-Diff riddle. Ep 63: The second in the saddest-podcast-in-the-world trilogy. Ep 63: Kyle gives flowers to all the ladies. Ep 64: The third in the saddest-podcast-in-the-world trilogy. Ep 65: The fourth in the saddest-podcast-in-the-world trilogy (yes I know what a trilogy is). Ep 65: One of the best Aaron intros. Ep 66: Riddle about lumen or something. Ep 66: Amy, while Aaron is speaking about Star Trek: "Quit trying to fuck me and Tig." Ep 67: Wop on the geep? Ep 69: Kyle's bad C-Diff riddle. Ep 70: Extended Jewish guy riff. Ep 70: Kyle's dog bite & puppies. Ep 70: Aaron's intro music starts (In previous episodes, but aired out of order so this is the time it started). Ep 70: "I've got a ham!" (31:40) Ep 71: Kyle's jokes saved the world from Planet Gleeblop in 2022. Ep 72: Cancer free! Ep 72: Kyle scraped his knee and had a bad gig at Nickelodeon. Ep 72: Morbot. Ep 72: Cure-all spaceship drawing. Ep 72: "Oops! Someone just bought my album." - Aaron. Ep 73: Kyle's THC poisoning. "This is ground." Ep 73: Childhood memories including Tig's tiny house dream. Ep 74: Aaron on his own. Ep 75: Ducky takes an elevator ride. Ep 75: Al Gay-ore. Ep 76: Tiny calves, beach poop and the wig. Ep 76: Mrs Trump. Ep 76: Native American Indian, Al Gay-ore & Ronald Reagan chat. Ep 77: "Because she was smiling." Ep 79: Xmas song - "Iiiiiiiiii'm alooooooone!" Ep 79: First Punky reference. Ep 79: Tig asked you a question, just answer the question - The introduction of Abel Wimplebaum. Ep 70: Elmo debates Abraham Lincoln, then shoots him in the head. Ep 79: First ever 'Happy Birthday Dan'. Ep 80: Lil' Tig can't always get what she wants. Ep 80: "Don't you fugaboo." Ep 81: "Because they were smiling" back story. Ep 81: NY shooting. Ep 81: Kyle's brother-a-cop. Ep 81: Chief Big Meat. Ep 81: Brain riddle. Ep 82: Del La Rue went to the overseas (Staten Island). Ep 82: First time Kyle says Punky in different ways. Ep 82: Elephant talking clip randomly starts. When it does start, the elephant speaks Korean and no one knows if it's good or not. Ep 83: "Karen! Kyle!" "What?" Ep 83: Kyle forces Aaron into a riddle. Ep 84: "Hey guys I'm gonna be going to bed in like 10 mins." Ep 84: Command N for 'knobs'. Ep 84: Craig does stand-up. Ep 86: Janeane Garofalo fanboys over Kyle. Ep 87: Kyle's lisping professor. Ep 88: Kyle's niece messages about Daniel Radcliffe. Ep 88: Exciting texts. Ep 88: Del La Rue talks about his age and 'the Japs'. Ep 88: Del La Rue's shower-spray tack penis. Ep 89: "Somebody get me a mic." - Tig. Ep 89: The reluctant hero. Ep 89: Kyle's niece and boring texts part two. Ep 89: Happy birthday Dan's. Ep 89: Subtext Punkys. Ep 89: Kyle stands by his Punky. Ep 90: Poop in a jar. Ep 90: Sventska hunkens bunken. Hunkas be bunken. Ep 90: Tig wouldn't let Kyle put his finger on it. Ep 90: But what about meeeeeeee? Ep 90: Santa Cruz mother of twins sticker. Ep 90: Conehead Old Butthole. Ep 90: She-pac (Ms. Pac-man). Ep 90: First mention of 'Name That Punky'. Audience gives punkies. Ep 90: Mortifying the girl that brought in the valentine. Ep 90: Boring texts. Ep 91: Dave Hill's nephew in karate: "How are cars made?" Ep 91: Homeless lady Santa Claus story. Ep 92: Running topless up a mountain. Ep 92: Star Wars riddle. Ep 93: Tig & Kyle's love making on the bunk beds. Ep 93: A hat on a hat. Ep 93: She-who. Ep 93: Cookies? Bakies? Broil them on a rack at 450 degreesies? Ep 94: Best bit ever in America - Kyle's AMAZING mall food bit. Ep 94: You can't love two people at once because the bible says "You can put it in a woman..." Ep 94: She-who. Ep 94: High-pitched Foxworthy. Ep 95: How 'bout now how 'bout right now? Ep 95: That's a toughie. Ep 95: Calculated review - not even mathematical. Ep 95: Email from THE happy birthday Dan. Ep 96: First game of Name That Punky in its proper format. Ep 96: Don't taint the Punky. Ep 96: Neck and neck Punkys. Ep 97: First use of Name That Punky theme music. Ep 97: Punky corns. Ep 99: Kyle's nostrils. Ep 99: Phone-a-Judy for Name That Punky. Ep 100: Kyle comes out as a rosacea sufferer. Ep 100: Kyle speaks Spanish (De bonk de bus). Ep 101: The introduction of Wagonhini guy. Ep 101: Laughing public toilet pooper letter. Ep 102: Iguana gonna wanna. Ep 102: Go gay off somewhere else. Ep 102: Kyle's Batman cups. Ep 102: Space knight - "Gotta get away. Gotta get away. Uh! Uh! Uh!" Ep 103: Here comes the Tig part. Ep 103: Girl you're doin' too much. Ep 103: Oh Pumpy. Ep 103: Spanish riddle translation. Ep 104: First chicken parking station attendant bit. Ep 104: Real estate novelist. Ep 104: Elton John's seamstress. Ep 104: It's just Kyle's way, he's a little shy. Ep 104: Is you or is you not a hound dog? Ep 104: Kyle's mum helps him hit on a nurse, then get tap shoes made. Ep 104: Mouth is free. Ep 105: Aaron's postcard to Mommy. Ep 105: Kyle & Tig have been banging. Ep 105: Talcing Punky. Ep 106: Keeping a points score for good jokes. Ep 109: Kyle's mom gave birth to his calves way before the rest of him. His nostrils slowed him down. Ep 109: Whispers were about it. Ep 109: The invention of the Punky rental system. Ep 110: "Oh Carol I'm sorry!" Ep 110: Anna's vagina fingers. Ep 111: Kyle's drunk. Ep 111: Jon Dore streaks. Ep 111: Tig's rebel mama - kids on the hood of the car. Ep 112: Tig doesn't know what embarrassing is. Ep 112: "Mother says I move well." Ep 112: Kyle does ballet. Ep 112: Shout outs to Hugh Janus & Neil Strokemycock. Ep 113: Tig gets into sex shorts, goes down a water slide & jumps on a trampoline. Ep 113: Tig can tell Jaden is Asian because of his tiny little eyes. Ep 113: Kyle's faultless first date move (switching the lights off). Ep 113: Aaron's advice to making moves (cookies & smile kisses). Ep 113: Kyle humiliates Tig & they fight about it. Ep 114: Kyle sleeps with an Alaskan hoarder. Ep 114: Impractical uses for space weather. Ep 115: Birds fly with feather arms. Ep 115: Trump swap - the most luxurious frogs. It's terrific. Ep 116: Kyle thinks his tax guy would be in his hotel in Quebec. Ep 116: Ed Asner mouse. Ep 116: Schmucking the salamanders. Ep 116: Kyle's raccoon infestation. Ep 116: Underwater wigs are never fun. Ep 116: Diarrhoea pool & foot. Ep 117: What are you getting paaaaaaaaid motorcycle. Ep 117: We forgot to say goodbye to Kaka and Fred. Ep 117: Spanish Eckhart Tolle riddle. Ep 118: Kyle's pubes on his distended stomach. Ep 118: This is like frogs in Australia problem. Ep 118: Tiggleby & her aids-ridden kitty. Ep 118: Endless hat man from the past. Ep 118: Acapella girls. Do. Do. Do. Do. Do. Ep 120: Cows wanna know. Ep 120: Creedence is not in a good concert now. Ep 121: Go go Gadget Faggot! Ep 122: Stephanie Allynne is Angelina Wells. Ep 125: Night guy. Ep 126: Matter riddle. Ep 127: Kyle kills a man with his car, gives his family a 'lil quilt. Ep 127: Lil' quilts. Ep 127: Epic wrangle from Tig & Kyle. Ep 127: Tig would love to. Ep 127: Redneck blues. Ep 128: Kyle's mother does film reviews for the first time. Ep 128: Pooping (wash your mouth out!). Ep 128: Crotch five. Ep 129: Lil' outfits. Ep 129: "I'M Baby Bear." Ep 129: 1980s digital ringtones. Ep 131: Double dizzy. Ep 131: Tig is really good at scooting. Ep 131: Tig's person song. Ep 131 Lil' outfits continued. Ep 131: Judge puppy. Ep 131: Kyle's raccoons (second telling?). Ep 131: Human hands! Ep 131: Hans Berger. Ep 132: Teach. He's so cool. He smokes 'n' shit. (32:45) Ep 132: Amelia Earhart flew around the world in nineteen eight. (34:20) Ep 133: Blue whale tells dirty knock knock jokes. Ep 133: It's a no P zone on 'rofessor Blastoff. Ep 134: Salty Tig/Greenroom Tig. Ep 134: Lil' Davey Huntsberger: The Musical. Ep 135: General Vague. Ep 135: Blue whale returns with the dirty jokes. Ep 135: Tig does Kyle's voices. Ep 136: Punch out Teach. Ep 136: Mandela's 'speech'. Ep 136: Sleep gal. Ep 136: Ever so slight horsey things. Ep 137: Snouting. Ep 137: An unironic ham is hard to find. Ep 137: I've got a hacky ham! Ep 137: Muffy, the white trash from one of the highest class counties in the area. Ep 139: Accent-less racial skit. Ep 139: Couldn't think top shelf thoughts. Ep 139: Seinfeld also couldn't think top shelf thoughts. Ep 139: "Are you single, ready to mingle, or in a relationship heading for fayshionship?" Ep 139: Memory 'poem' (riddle). Ep 139: Teach teaches. Ep 141: Garage sailing. Ep 141: What are you gonna do, just trample around looking inside pots? Ep 141: Hemaphrodemurs. Ep 141: Hersband. Ep 142: Kyle does Joan Rivers and (the worst) Maria Bamford. Ep 142: Vegan Nut Cake: The Professor Blastoff Story. Ep 142: Kyle's feature film 'Chip Off the Ol' Block'. Ep 143: "That's Kyle Dunnigan and that's Tig Notaro and that's David Huntsberger. And this is Professor Blastoff." Ep 143: You just think your meat and bones around. Ep 143: Researcher or researchim. Ep 144: First of all, congrats. Ep 144: Tig scares everyone into getting cancer checks. Ep 144: Scuttleback. Ep 144: Teach! Ep 145: Kyle is late (again). Ep 145: Tig churns butter under the bar. Ep 145: David does all of Kyle's voices. Ep 145: The thing about Tag... Ep 145: Tig is from a real old fashioned. Ep 145: David tries to make Kyle cry. Ep 145: Crockpots. Chili. Soups. Ep 145: Jacquelyntop. Ep 145: Teach smokes. Ep 146: Blackjack Blackjill Whitejill. Ep 146: "If Mimi Kim's out front putting up balloons, I'm screwed." Ep 146: Aaron's last show. :( Ep 146: Aaron was taken down by a clove of garlic. Ep 146: AIDs in a Bush: A Young Boy's Struggle. Ep 146: Kyle runs us through Meditation with Mother. Ep 147: Kyle wants to get more horny as the show goes on. Ep 147: Aliens are per-thetic. Ep 147: It takes three grim glops to put in a light bulb. Ep 147: Kyle creamed on his left boob. Ep 147: If I had come and speaken for the first time. Ep 147: AS - Above Scuttle. Ep 147: Flo's anus was cemented. Ep 148: Tig No-vice-o. Ep 148: Shit dating stories (literally). Ep 148: Kyle's pageant baby adoption. Ep 148: Kyle's adoption process is mostly stick. Ep 148: toyboattoyboattoyboat. Ep 148: Front turtle - turtlin' from the front. Ep 149: Tootsie-off. Unknown: First "Welp".